


The Fall

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [33]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A look at Anakin, in the last part of the Clone War.





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 34. fall

Drawn ever further down the path by destiny, Anakin Skywalker moved toward the edge. A growing chasm of inconsistency and wrongful actions perpetuated by the Order, by the Republic, by the Separatists, and by the Sith alike had him teetering on the brink.

A former slave leading an army full of them, aware that the Order were the vornskrs of the Republic, Anakin was nearing his breaking point. He did not want to Fall, terrified of it by his training, and yet…

…staying in the Light was not working.

Maybe there was power to fix it all in the Fall.


End file.
